The invention relates generally to computer systems and deals more particularly with a computer console for operating a computer system which has multiple processors.
Most computers require some type of console for operation. The console presents an interface by which the user can interact with the computer. For example, by means of the console, a user of an IBM System/370 or ES/9000 computer can request activation or deactivation of the computer. "Activation" comprises power-on, initial microcode load (IML) and initial program load (IPL), and "deactivation" comprises the opposite steps in reverse order.
Various types of console user interfaces were previously known. The most common type comprises a series of menu screens by which the operator selects objects to be acted upon and appropriate actions. For example, in the System/370 computer system, a menu screen early in the series lists the sole processor and various logical partitions of the computer and prompts the user to select either the processor or one of logical partitions. A next menu screen lists various operations such as power-on, IML and IPL and prompts the user to select one of the operations to perform on the object selected in the previous screen. This type of menu interface has proven cumbersome. Also, the user may forget what processor or logical partition was selected in the earlier menu screen when selecting an action from the subsequent menu screen.
A subsequently developed (but still prior art) console user interface for the ES/9000 computer comprises an object action format. A screen simultaneously displays an identification of a single processor computer, a status field and a plurality of action selection categories including an action selection category used to operate the computer. When the operator desires to activate the computer, the operator selects the operate action selection category, and in response, the console displays a "pull down" bar (over the identification of the processor) comprising a list of various available actions. Then, the operator selects an activate action from the list, and the console responds by activating the computer. Because the identification of the computer is displayed at the time that the operator selects the operate action selection category, the operator is more likely to remember what objects will be affected by the subsequent activate selection than with the menu interface of the System/370 computer system. Despite the advantages of the object action format, this prior art ES/9000 console user interface was limited to controlling a single processor, and improvements are necessary to control and monitor a multiple processor computer in an efficient manner.
In this prior art ES/9000 computer system, an operator defines and individually activates logical partitions of the computer as follows. The console displays and the operator selects a "customize" action category. In response, the console displays a list of customization actions (eg. "Activation Parameters", "Set Time and Date", etc.). The, the operator selects Activation Parameters. In response, the console program displays a list of types of Activation Parameter files (eg. Reset, Image, and Load). The operator selects "Image". In response, the console program displays a list of components of the computer (i.e. hardware components). Then, the operator selects a logical partition name and all the components that make up the logical partition. In response, the console links the selected components to the logical partition name. This process can be repeated to define additional logical partitions, each with a nonoverlapping set of components. Subsequently, the console displays a list of the logical partition names as well as the computer name. Then, the operator can select one of the logical partitions and, using the object/action format, an action to be performed on the components of the logical partition. While this prior art console accommodated sets of components in user defined logical partitions of the computer system, the sets could not overlap each other.
If a problem arises during activation of the prior art ES/9000 computer, then the console displays "exceptions" as the status of the computer. Then, to determine which component failed, the operator selects an action category to display the components of the computer and the status of each component. For example, the computer comprises multiple channels, and if one of the channels fails to activate, the console will display the status of that channel as failed to operate but display the status of the other channels as operating (assuming no other failures). If a problem arises during activation of one of the logical partitions, then the console displays the status of that partion as failed to operate but displays the status of other partions as operating.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a computer console with expanded, efficient and more user friendly characteristics for activating, deactivating and displaying status of a multiprocessor computer.